1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a composition for acrylic artificial stone, an artificial stone, and associated methods. More particularly, embodiments relate to a composition for acrylic artificial stone that may be suitable for producing artificial stone having an attractive pattern, the composition including metallized polymer film particles to enhance diffuse reflectance of an artificial stone produced using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Artificial stone, e.g., artificial marble, has been widely used as a building material. Artificial stone may be classified into two types according to a resin used as a base material. One type is an acrylic artificial stone, and the other is an unsaturated polyester artificial stone. Recently, the acrylic artificial stone has become widely used for its excellent appearance, high-class texture and good durability compared to unsaturated polyester artificial marble. For example, acrylic artificial stone may be used as a material for articles such as kitchen countertops, wash bowls, dressing tables, bathtubs, various table surfaces, wall materials, interior articles, slabs, solids of various shapes, etc.
Generally, manufacturers of artificial stones have been focused on realizing a natural stone-like appearance and texture. However, there is a need for artificial stone having various patterns and designs as the application of artificial marble diversifies and expands.